Tangled in Seaweed
by AccountKiller8765
Summary: Annabeth is the lost princess of her kingdom with 70 foot long magic hair. Percy is a rogue thief who stumbles upon Annabeth in her hidden tower. What events will ensue? (basically Tangled, but with changed characters, and maybe some plot twists)
1. Chapter 1

This is a story of how I died. But don't worry, this is actually a very fun story, and in fact it isn't even mine. This is a story of a girl called Annabeth, and it begins with the sun. Now, once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens. And from this drop of sun grew a magic, golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured.

Now, picture if you will, an old woman, hunched over, grey hair, just not very nice looking. Remember her, she's kind of important.

Well, centuries pass, and a hop, skip and a boat ride away, there grew a kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by a beloved king and queen. And the queen, well she was about to have a baby and she got sick, really sick. She was running out of time. And that's when people usually start to look for a miracle, or in this case, a magic golden flower.

Remember that old woman you pictured, She's the one who found the magic flower, and instead of sharing the sun's gift, this woman, mother Hera, hoarded it's healing power and used it to keep herself young for hundreds of years. And all she had to do was sing a special song.

Flower gleam and glow,  
Let your power shine,  
Make the clock reverse,  
Bring back what once was mine,  
What once was mine.

Alright, you get the gist, she sings, she turns young, creepy right? The soldiers in the kingdom found the flower despite Hera's attempts to hide it. The magic of the golden flower healed the queen. A healthy baby girl, a princess was born with beautiful golden hair. I'll give you a hint, that's Annabeth. To celebrate her birth the king and queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. And for that one moment, everything was perfect. Then that moment ended.

Mother Hera broke into the castle and tried to cut some of the child's hair. But it just turned brown and Hera got older. She stole the child and just like that...gone.

The kingdom searched and searched but they could not find the princess. But deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Hera raised the child. Hera had found her new magic flower. And this time, she was determined to keep it hidden. When Annabeth wondered why she couldn't go outside, Hera would simply tell her that the world was a dangerous place. Filled with horrible selfish people. And that she must stay there where she was safe.

But the walls of that tower could not hide everything. Each year on her birthday, the king and queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky in hopes that one day their lost princess would return.

**AN: a little too much like the movie i know but that's kinda the point. Please tell me if it sounds like its gunna be good. and also, if you have any ideas of plot twists that aren't like the movie i can try to fit them into the story. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: just a side note, i may or may not add the songs. We shall see how it goes. And i don't own Tangled or PJO**

Pascal the owl flew out onto the window sill in a slight panic. She would find him and then he would loose the game. He blended himself with the flower pot on the sill, as it was the same colour as he was, and waited, panting. Annabeth threw open the window shutters all the way expecting to find Pascal.

"HAH!" she said but didn't see him, but she did know where he would be, "Well, I guess Pascal's not hiding out here." She faked so he would let his guard down. Pascal chuckled to himself but suddenly felt Annabeth's hair wrap around his tail and yank him up into the air. "Gotcha!" the girl exclaimed. Pascal cried out in surprise. Annabeth let him down.

"That's twenty-two for me. How about twenty three out of forty five?" She asked the little grey owl. Pascal just rolled his eyes, "Okay, well, what do you want to do?" Annabeth asked. Pascal cooed and pointed outside with his wing. "Yeah, I don't think so. I like it in here, and so do you." Pascal just gave her a dead-panned look and stuck his tongue out, "Oh come on Pascal, it's not so bad in there." Annabeth said carrying the little owl back into the tower.

Annabeth had been living in that tower all her life. She had only one friend, and that was Pascal the miniature owl. She found stuff to do. such as at seven A.M. she did the chores. Sweep, polish and wax, do laundry and mop and shine up. Sweep again and by then it's like seven fifteen. So She'll read a book, or maybe two or three, add a few new paintings to her wall gallery. Annabeth will play guitar and knit and cook. But she always wondered when her life would actually begin. Then after lunch she would do puzzles and darts and baking. Papermaché, a bit of ballet and chess, pottery and ventriloquy, candle making. Then she'll stretch maybe sketch, take a climb, sew a dress. Then Annabeth will reread the books if she has time to spare. Paint the walls some more, there must be room somewhere. And then she'll brush and brush and brush and brush her 70 ft long hair. Stuck in the same place she's always been. And she'll keep wondering when will her life begin.

"Tomorrow night, the lights will appear. Just like they do on my birthday each year. What is it like out there where they glow. Now that I'm older, mother might just let me go." Annabeth sang quietly to herself as she finished up her latest wall painting of the lights she saw only on her birthday, dreaming of seeing them for herself.

**AN: sorry it's so short. Im just going by the scenes in the movie. The next one will be about Percy (Flynn). Keep reviewing/favouriting/following. it keeps me going. Also, who should Percy's partners in crime be?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm so excited. This story had gotten great reviews. Thanks everyone! Here's the next instalment. **

Percy Jackson, thief, rogue, rapscallion, slid down the roof of one of the houses in the kingdom. His goal, the king and queens palace. He was followed by the Stoll brothers, Travis and Conner. Travis had a scar running from the left side of his mouth to his chin. Conner had a scar from the right side of his mouth to under his chin. He also had an eye patch and didn't talk much. They had a job to do, steal the lost princess's crown, live like kings the rest of their lives.

Percy stopped just before they were about to swipe the crown on the roof top of the castle. It overlooked the entire kingdom. "Wow, I could get used to a view like this." He said gazing out.

"Percy come on!" Travis Stoll called impatiently. The brothers didn't like working with this nut job, but it got them paid.

"Hold on, yep, I'm used to it. Guys I want a castle." Percy said cockily.

"We do this job, and you can buy your own castle." Travis said annoyed. He pulled Percy back by his collar and wrapped the rope around his waist so he could repel into the room with the crown. Percy repelled down right over the crown behind the guards. One of the guards sneezed heavily.

"Hay fever?" Percy asked after putting the crown into his satchel an leaning on the pedestal.

"Yeah." The guard said turning around. Percy was hauled up trying hard not to laugh. The guard then realized his mistake and sounded the alarm. But the Stoll brothers and Percy were already done and gone.

"I mean, can't you picture me in a castle of my own? Because I certainly can. Oh the things we've seen and it's only eight in the morning. Gentlemen, this is a very big day." Percy said as they ran from the kingdom to the woods. Little did they know how big that day would be.

**AN: sorry about the length again, but the next one will be slightly longer because it is a longer scene in the movie. Also sorry if the Stolls and Annabeth are a little OOC. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: keep the reviews coming! this is a longer chapter. I don't own Tangled or PJO! I am not adding the song fully to this one. It would take too long. Also sorry bout the late update**

Annabeth put her paints back into her paint box as she got very excited. She had just finished her latest painting of the floating lights on her birthday. Pascal was perched on her shoulder as she flew about the one-room tower.

"This is it. This is a very big day pascal." Annabeth said to Pascal with a giggle, "I'm finally gonna do it. I'm gonna ask her." Just then a sing-song voice came from the ground under the window.

"Annabeth! Let down your hair!" Mother Hera called from the ground.

"It's time!" Annabeth said excitedly. Pascal chattered something to her that only she could understand. "I know, I know. Come on don't let her see you." Annabeth hid pascal behind a curtain as she went to retrieve her mother.

"Annabeth, I'm not getting any younger down here!" Hera called again, impatiently.

"Coming mother!" Annabeth called back as she slung her hair over a hook above the window. She let the end of it fall to the ground. Hera made a loop at the end and stepped into it. Annabeth pulled her up and soon Hera was sliding over the window sill. "Welcome home mother." Annabeth said with a smile.

"Oh, Annabeth, how you manage to do that everyday with out fail. It looks absolutely exhausting." Hera said dramatically. She cupped Annabeth's cheeks and Annabeth smiled.

"Oh, it's nothing." She said slightly out of breath.

"Then I don't know why it takes so long." Hera said poking Annabeth's nose with each word. Then she laughed as Annabeth's smile faded, "Oh, darling I'm just teasing." Annabeth chuckled uncertainly. Hera went to go look in her large mirror and began seeing if she was getting older.

"Alright, so mother, as you know, tomorrow is a very big day," Annabeth started, but Hera cut her off and turned Annabeth to face the mirror.

"Annabeth, look at that mirror. Do you know what I see? I see a strong confident, beautiful young lady." This made Annabeth smile, but Her a just pointed at the mirror image of Annabeth and said, "oh, look you're here too." with a laugh, "I'm just teasing. Stop taking everything so seriously."

"Okay, so mother I was thinking tomorrow-" Annabeth started to say but Hera cut her off.

"Annabeth, mother's feeling a little run down. Would you sing for me dear? Then we'll talk." She said tiredly, while examining herself in the mirror and not liking the warts and grey hairs.

"Oh, of course mother!" Annabeth said as she rushed to set everything up. She pushed a large plush chair into the middle of the one-room tower and set up a stool in front of it. She then sat Hera onto the chair and handed her a brush and a section of her hair. She then sat down and sang rapidly,

"Flower gleam and glow  
let your power shine,  
Make the cock reverse,  
bring back what once was mine.

Heal what has been hurt,  
change the fates design,  
save what has been lost,  
bring back what once was mine."

She sang so fast, her golden hair didn't have time to slowly glow but it flashed and Hera turned young so fast that her hair flew up. She cried out in protest, "Annabeth!" But the girl didn't listen and kept chattering on.

"So mother, earlier I asked if tomorrow was a pretty big day, and you didn't really respond so I'm going to tell you, it's my birthday!" Annabeth said quickly, not pausing for a breath. Hera just shook her head in denial, making Annabeth's cheer crash slightly.

"No, no, no can't be. I distinctly remember. Your birthday was last year" Annabeth realized she was joking and chuckled lightly.

"That's the funny thing about birthdays. They're kind of an annual thing. Mother, I'm turning eighteen. And I wanted to ask, what I really want for this birthday. Actually what I want for quite a few birthdays..." Annabeth slowly gong into a mumble and fiddling with her hair. Hera interrupted her again.

"Annabeth please, stop with the mumbling. You know how I feel about the mumbling. Blah, blah, blah,...blah. It's very annoying. I'm just teasing, you're adorable, I love you so much, darling." Hera said poking Annabeth on the nose. Annabeth finally couldn't keep it in anymore and blurted it out,

"Oh, I want to see the floating lights!" Everything kind of paused there for a second as Hera processed this then she said,

"What?" acting confused.

"Well I was hoping you would take me to see the floating lights." Annabeth said showing Hera her wall painting from before.

"Oh, you mean the stars." Hera said as if talking to a small child.

"That's the thing I've charted stars and they're always constant." Annabeth countered while pulling out her star charts, "But these, they appear every year on my birthday, Mother. Only on my birthday. And I can't help but feel that they're, They're meant for me. I need see them, Mother. And not just from my window. In person. I have to know what they are." She said desperately.

"You want to go outside? Oh, why Annabeth." Hera said closing the curtains to the window, "Look at you as fragile as a flower and still just a sprout. You know why we stay in this tower, to keep you safe and sound." She said interrupting Annabeth's attempts to speak, "I guess i always knew this day was coming, that you would want to leave me," Hera said dramatically, "soon, but not yet, trust me dear, mother knows best."

"It's a scary world out there," Hera showed Annabeth fake pictures of scary things, "Ruffians, thugs, poison Ivy, quicksand. Cannibals, and snakes, the plague. Also large bugs, men with pointy teeth." She made scary noises in hopes of scaring the naive girl, "Mother's right here, I'll protect you, all I have is one request." she opened her arms for a frightened Annabeth to hug her, " Don't ever ask to leave this tower again." Annabeth nodded sadly.

"I love you very much dear." Hera said lovingly.

"I love you more." Annabeth countered playfully.

"I love you most." Hera said back with a kiss on Annabeth's head.

"Goodbye, I'll see you in a bit my flower!" Hera called as she descended to the ground again for more supplies.

"And I'll be here." Annabeth said sadly. She let her hair swing out of the window and wished upon an unseen star for her life to begin.

**AN: there it is. Next chapter is with Percy. Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a happy new year. Remember that Jesus is the reason for the season! 3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here's the next one. Sorry for the late update, holidays+sick+school+exams=no time to post! Well, anyways here's an update on Percy. :)**

Percy charged through the forest, the Stoll brothers right ahead of him, the satchel with the crown in it over his shoulder. they had been running from the palace guards for an hour now. The thief stopped to catch his breath at a tree and noticed two posters. they were wanted posters of him and the Stoll's.

"No, no no, this is bad. This is very very bad. This is really bad." He said taking down the poster of him. The Stoll's turned to look at him like he had gone crazy. Honestly, it wasn't as if he had never seen his own wanted poster? "They just can get my nose right!" Percy exclaimed showing them the poster with his nose all bumpy and huge.

"Who cares!" Travis Stoll said rolling his eyes.

"Well that's easy for you to say. You guys look great!" Percy said looking at the Stoll's poster. They happened to look just like their own selves. Just then a shout came from behind them. The palace guards had caught up and were hot in pursuit. The Stoll's and Percy ran off again. They dodged under trees and over fallen logs. Percy shoved the poster he had taken down in his satchel and looked back. They weren't in sight but they could be heard. Percy looked ahead and nearly collided with a rock wall. They had run right into a dead end.

"Okay, give me a boost and I'll pull you up." Percy said hurriedly, though he had no intention of saving them.

"Give us the satchel first." Travis said holding out hos hand. Percy feigned hurt.

"Wha..? I just...I can't believe, that after all we've been together, you don't trust me." Percy said dramatically. He was met with serious, dead-panned faces, "ouch." Percy dead-panned. He handed over the satchel exaggeratedly. The Stoll's stood on each other's shoulders and Percy clambered up them to the top, surreptitiously swiping the satchel while he was at it. He reached the top and stood up.

"Now help us up pretty boy." Travis said anxiously as the guards got closer.

"Sorry," Percy said fake politely, "My hands are full." He grinned and held up the satchel. He dashed off and Travis' face contorted and he screamed in rage as the guards caught them.

"Retrieve that satchel at all costs!" Jason, captain of the guard, whom Percy had the displeasure of knowing on a first name basis, seeing as they were cousins, said to his men as they rode to catch Percy. Jason was riding a pitch black horse, Blackjack, and the others had brown or speckled.

Percy dodged between two trees, confident they couldn't follow, but apparently Jason and Blackjack dared to make it, and they did.

"We got him now Blackjack!" Jason said readying his crossbow. Percy ducked under a fallen log as crossbow bolts hit the log where his head had been seconds before. Percy ran faster and saw a vine hanging from the canopy and grabbed it. He swung around a tree just as Jason and Blackjack came by and the thief knocked the captain right off Blackjack. Jason was sent flying and Percy took Blackjack's reins.

"Go!" Percy said as he slapped the reins. Blackjack realized his master wasn't on his back and stopped suddenly. Percy was nearly thrown off, "Heeyah! come on fleabag, forward!" Percy said. The horse looked back and eyed the satchel. Percy moved it out of ranged of the horse's mouth as blackjack tried to get it back. In the midst of the struggle for the satchel, it flew out of Percy's hand and got caught on a branch, hanging over a cliff. The horse and the thief eyed eachother and took off after the satchel. Blackjack tripped Percy and got ahead, but then Percy tripped Blackjack, managing to climb onto the branch and retrieve the satchel. Blackjack caught up with him on the branch, but heard a crack, then the branch plummeted off the cliff. Blackjack landed and immediately began sniffing around for signs of the thief.

Percy on the other hand, was hiding behind a rock as Blackjack passed him. The young thief slipped away from Blackjack and went to lean on an ivy-covered rock; but there was no rock. It was a hidden passage to a large clearing with a tower in the centre. Percy decided it was the best place to hide. He began climbing the tower.

"Ahhh, alone at last." Percy said as he clambered into the tower. Then a sharp pain exploded on the back of his head and he knew no more.

**AN: There's the next one! please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here's the next chapter. I am taking a writing class in school, so my writing will be better than in previous chapters. I have discovered the gloriousness of semicolons! Hope you like it.**

Annabeth had been minding her own business painting and climbing, when she heard a loud whinny in the distance and wished she could see what it was; but she was stuck in her tower. Annabeth was about to get ready for lunch, when she heard someone climbing her tower. He grunted and strained as if he was carrying something. Annabeth backed up against the kitchen counter and grasped the first thing that came to her hands: a frying pan. She hid in the shadows, waiting for the intruder to come so she can clobber him one. The intruder scrambled into the tower through the window, and opened his satchel. He had black hair, sea green eyes, and tanned skin. He was about six feet tall. Annabeth saw her chance to get him, as his back was turned.

"Ahhh, alone at last." The intruder said just before Annabeth whacked him over the head with her frying pan. He collapsed with a slight groan. Annabeth let out a squeal and hid behind her large mirror.

Annabeth peeped out from behind the mirror and slowly approached the intruder, holding out her frying pan. Pascal was perched on her shoulder eyeing the intruder suspiciously. Annabeth looked at the intruder with fear and curiosity. Pascal flew down and pointed to the intruders teeth, making fangs with his beak. Annabeth pried open the intruder's mouth, exposing his teeth, but only seeing rounded teeth just like her own. She looked him up and down, all fear gone, replaced by curiosity.

Just then the intruder opened his eyes and looked around. Annabeth squealed and pounded him on the head with her pan again. He grunted and was unconscious again. Annabeth looked at him and wondered how she would hide him until she could show her mother that she could take care of herself. She decided her closet would be best. She tried about six or seven times to get him in, but he kept falling out. She finally got him in and pushed a chair under the handles to lock him in, just in case.

"Okay, I've got a person in my closet." Annabeth said backing up and sighing, "I've got a person in my closet. Too weak to handle myself mother, well, tell that to my frying pan." Annabeth said into her mirror. Just then, the light from her window reflected off something and into her eyes, making her blink. It was coming from the satchel that her intruder had been carrying. She picked it up; it was a beautiful crown.

Annabeth looked at it for a bit, then put it on her wrist like a bracelet and showed Pascal. The little owl shook his head, and Annabeth looked through it like a magnifying glass. Again, Pascal shook his head and Annabeth turned back to the mirror. She placed it gently on her head, and looked herself up and down. She looked beautiful. Pascal looked shocked, then shook his head again.

"Annabeth, let down your hair!" Mother Hera called from the base of the tower. Annabeth snapped out of her daze and hurriedly hid the satchel and the crown in a pot, then went to bring her mother up.

"Coming mother!"

"I have a big surprise!" Hera called as she was hauled up.

"Uh, I do too."

"Oh, I bet mine is bigger!"

"I seriously doubt it." Annabeth said to herself as Hera sat herself on the window sill.

"I brought back parsnips. I'm going to make hazelnut soup for dinner. Your favourite, surprise!" Hera said swinging her feet inside the tower.

"Well, mother, there's something I want to tell you." Annabeth started to say, but Hera interrupted,

"Oh, Annabeth, you know how I hate leaving you after a fight; especially when I've done absolutely nothing wrong."

"Okay, I've been thinking a lot about what you said earlier."

"I hope you're still not talking about the stars."

"Before you answer, yes, I'm leading up to that." Annabeth moved closer to her closet to reveal the intruder she had caught.

"Because I really thought we had dropped the issue sweetheart." Hera said, a warning in her voice.

"No mother, I'm just saying, you think I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there." Annabeth inched closer to her closet.

"Oh darling, I know you're not strong enough to handle yourself out there."

"But if you just-"

"Annabeth, we are done talking about this."

"But trust me, I-"

"Annabeth-"

"I know that I'm-"

"Annabeth-"

"Oh come on-"

"Enough with the lights Annabeth! You are not leaving this tower! Ever!" Hera shouted. Annabeth flinched, her hand resting on the back of the chair, wedged under her closet door handles. "Oh great, now I'm the bad guy." Hera sat down in her chair, a hand on her forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

"All I was going to say mother, is, I know what I want for my birthday now."Annabeth said.

"And what is that?"

"New paint. That paint made from the white shells you once bought me." Annabeth suggested.

"Well that is a very long journey Annabeth; almost three days time." Hera said, still angry.

"I just thought it was a better idea than the stars." Annabeth said feigning meekness. Hera sighed but conceded to go. She pulled on her cloak as Annabeth gathered some food for her.

"You're sure you'll be alright on your own?" Hera asked as she was about to go down.

"I know I'm safe as long as I'm here."

"I'll be back in three days time."

"I love you very much dear."

"I love you more."

"I love you most." Annabeth lowered her mother down the side of the tower, and the minute she was out of sight, Annabeth ran to try and convince the intruder to bring her to the lights while her mother was gone.

**AN: there it is! so, most of the rest will be from a general POV, because Percy and Annabeth are together. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Wow! Another already! I have lot's of time on my hands. I need a life. LOL. Please review! Also, disregard when i said i will do a general POV, I changed my mind, and it wasn't working. So I will flip back and forth every chapter, like before. **

Percy woke up to something fuzzy in his ear. He opened his eyes and saw a tiny owl sticking his feathers in his ear. He shook off the owl and went to stand up from the chair he was sitting on, but realized he couldn't. He was tied down with something.

"Is this, hair!" He asked himself, then heard a female voice as he started struggling with his bonds.

"Struggling, struggling is pointless." The female voice called, "I know why you're here, and I'm not afraid of you."

"What?" Percy said. The girl came into the light and Percy saw that the material binding him to the chair is the same as her hair.

"Who are you? And how did you find me." the girl asked, but Percy didn't really hear her. he was awestruck by how beautiful she was. She had amazing, long blonde hair, green eyes, and pale skin. She was about five feet six inches tall. "Who are you and how did you find me?"

"Uh," Percy said then cleared his throat, "I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you, but let me just say this, " Percy said, then gave her a goofy crooked smile, "Hi. How ya doin'? the name's Percy Jackson."

"Who else knows my location, Percy Jackson?" the girl asked moving her frying pan in front of Percy's face.

"Alright Wise Girl-" Percy began.

"Annabeth." Annabeth corrected.

"Gesundheit. Here's the thing, I was in a situation, gallivanting through the forest," Percy said, "I came across your tower and-Oh no, where is my satchel!" He asked, frantic.

"I've hidden it, somewhere you'll never find it." Annabeth said, with a smug smile. Percy looked around for a minute.

"It's in that pot isn't it?" He felt another sharp pain explode on his head and he lost consciousness again. When he woke the next time, the owl's feathers were again in his ear. "Gah, will you stop that?" He rubbed his ear on his shoulder.

"Now I've hidden it where you'll never find it." Annabeth said, again with a smug smile. "So what do you want with my hair? cut it?" Annabeth asked, circling Percy.

"What?"

"Sell it?"

"No! All I want to do with your hair is to get out of it, literally!" Percy explained. He was very confused.

"Wait, you don't want my hair?" Annabeth asked, just as confused.

"Why on earth would I want your hair? Look, I was being chased, I saw a tower I climbed it. End of story." Percy said.

"You're telling the truth?"

"Yes!"

Annabeth turned around and had a private conversation with Pascal on Percy. Percy could hear her, "I know, but he's someone who can take me... I think he's telling the truth... Nothing I think, but what choice do I have?" Percy began struggling to get away from this crazy girl who held him captive by her hair. "Uh, okay Percy Jackson, I'm prepared to make a deal." Annabeth turned back to Percy.

"Deal?"

"Look this way" Annabeth turned Percy's chair with her hair, but it turned too fast and it tipped over, making Percy face-plant into the floor, "Do you know what these are?" Annabeth pointed to a mural of the lanterns.

"You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess?" Percy said, his face squished into the floor.

"Lanterns, I knew they weren't stars." Annabeth said in wonderment, "Well, tomorrow night, they will light the night sky with these lanterns. You will act as my guide. Then, and only then, will I return your satchel to you. That is my deal.

"Yeah, no can do. Unfortunately the kingdom and I aren't exactly simpatico, at the moment, so I will not be taking you anywhere." Percy said, flipping himself so his face wasn't squished anymore.

"Something brought you here, Percy Jackson." Annabeth said coming closer, "call it fate, destiny,"

"A horse."

"So I have made the decision to trust you."

" A horrible decision really." Percy's chair was suddenly flipped right ways up, and Annabeth leaned in close, and intimidating.

"But trust me when I tell you this, you can tear this tower apart brick by brick; but without me, you will never find your precious satchel."

"So let me get this straight, I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, you give me back my satchel?" Percy inquired.

"I promise." Percy gave Annabeth a distrusting look, "and when I promise something, I never, ever, break that promise. Ever!" Annabeth said.

"Alright listen, I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. here comes the smolder." Percy said as he lowered his head. When he lifted it up again, he wore the goofiest, most crooked, most adorable, smile ever. Annabeth wasn't fazed though. she just looked at him. "This is kind of an off day for me, this doesn't usually happen. Fine I'l take you to see the lanterns." Percy agreed.

"Really!" Annabeth exclaimed, and swung her arms around, hitting Percy in the face, "oops."

"You broke my smolder." Percy said, and tried to resist the urge to run, when Annabeth freed him. He would have to bide his time until he could get away. If she managed to get them both caught by the castle guards, people would surely recognize him, and everything would fall to pieces.

**AN: ooh, i am making a subplot! I thought one up. But you have to wait to figure it out. For now, I shall leave you with a bit of a cliffie. ;D please tell me what you think. The first person to tell me an idea for this story to make it original will get a sneak peak. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: here's another installment. Give me some feed back people. I made a mistake in the last chapter. Annabeth's eyes are GREY, not green. **

The Percy guy ended up climbing down the tower and Annabeth didn't feel obliged to tell him she could use her hair to repel down. She edged her way to the window sill, preparing to head down.

"You coming wise girl?" Percy called from half way down the tower.

"Look at it Pascal, I'm halfway to the world. It seems so big, do I dare go out. I just have to do it. Here I go!" Annabeth had a mini argument wit herself before jumping out of the window. She plummeted down, keeping her hand wrapped around her hair as she fell, so that she could catch herself. She stopped just before she hit the ground, and hesitated. She had never touched grass or ground before and was scared about how it would feel. Then she took a deep breath and put her foot down. "Just smell the grass, and the dirt. It's just like I dreamed they'd be. The summer breeze is, like, calling to me. I'm completely free." Annabeth exclaimed and ran out of the entrance to the clearing. Percy followed, looking at her with an expression that read 'Is this girl alright?'.

"Now's when my life begins!" Annabeth said spinning around, "I can't believe I did this. Mother would be so furious." The girl gathered up her hair, which a part of was still in the tower, and pulled Percy along.

"The lanterns are that way." Percy said pulling the other way.

"Oh, right." Annabeth said and followed him. On the way, Annabeth had an inner battle raging. Every half hour or so she would change her mind, but just as quickly, change it back. Finally Percy decided to see if he could convince her to go back.

"You know I can't help but notice, you seem to be a little at war with yourself here." the thief said coming up behind the sobbing form of Annabeth.

"Really?" Annabeth said.

"The whole day. Just bits an pieces. Over protective mother, forbidden road trip. This is serious stuff, but let me ease your conscience. This is all a part of growing up. A little rebellion, a little adventure. that's good, healthy even." Percy explained.

"You think?"

"I know. You're way over-thinking your stress meter." Percy said, then tried another tactic, "Did your mother deserve it? No. Will this break her heart and crush her soul? of course, but you've just got to do it."

"Break her heart?"

"In half." Percy picked a berry off a bush.

"Crush her soul?"

"Like a grape." Percy squished the berry between his fingers.

"She would be heart broken." Annabeth said, distressed.

"You're right, oh no. Alright, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm letting you out of the deal." Percy said, convinced she was going to go home.

"Well-"

"Let's just turn around and get you home." Percy handed Annabeth her frying pan and Pascal, "Here's your pan, here's your owl. I get back my satchel, you get back a mother daughter relationship based on mutual trust and voila! We part ways as unlikely friends."

"No, I am seeing those lanterns." Annabeth insisted marching off in the direction of the kingdom.

"Oh come on! What's it gonna take to get my satchel back?" Percy hurried to follow her.

"I will use this." Annabeth whirled around and pointed the frying pan in Percy's face. Percy held up his hands in surrender. A rustling came from the bushes behind Percy. Annabeth jumped onto Percy's back and held her frying pan in front of them, "Is it ruffians, thugs? Have they come for me?" the bushes rustled again and out hopped a bunny.

"Stay calm, it can probably smell fear." Percy said sarcastically. Annabeth climbed down as the bunny hopped away.

"Sorry. I guess I'm just a bit jumpy."

"Probably be best if we avoid ruffians and thugs though."

"Yeah that's probably best."

"Are you hungry? I know a great place for lunch." Percy said changing the topic.

"Where?"

"Oh, don't worry. You'll know it when you smell it." Percy said leading the way down a dirt path. Annabeth followed, wondering why Percy had been so adamant about not going to the kingdom. It's not like the satchel was important enough to avoid the kingdom altogether. Annabeth thought she had better keep an ear open for any kind of past from this thief.

**AN: There is it. please give feedback. I do have a twist in mind, it does get better. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey all! this will be a shorter chapter. just a heads up on whats happening with mother Hera and Blackjack. Isn't Hera so evil! anyway, please read and review!**

**Blackjack**

Blackjack sniffed the ground, determined to find the thief that seemed so familiar. When the black haired thief had tried to ride him the horse had had to do a double take. This boy-thief looked exactly like his old master, but Blackjack didn't have time to think about this as he noticed the thief had the satchel in his filthy hands.

Now the noble horse was sniffing about for the thief. He had been following the scent of ocean, but he had lost the scent long ago. He looked up when he saw a piece of paper hanging from a tree branch. It certainly looked like Percy Jackson, but there was something wrong. Blackjack covered up the portrait's nose and realized it was Percy Jackson. He tore the picture off the tree and shredded it with his teeth.

Suddenly, he heard rustling from his right. He hid behind a rock and pulled a branch down to hide himself. Unfortunately, the shape of the bush and the rock looked like a horse, so it didn't work too well. When the person was close enough Blackjack jumped out to surprise the person.

**Mother Hera**

Hera was headed to the stream where Rapunzel's paints were from. She had only headed out that day so she hadn't gotten far. Just as she passed a rock that looked suspiciously like a horse, an actual horse jumped out at her. She jumped back in surprise and the horse looked ready to kill something. But the horse looked disappointed and turned to leave.

"A palace horse." Hera thought, then got a horrible thought, "Where's your rider? Annabeth!" Hera bolted back towards the tower, worried her flower had been taken from her. She reached the tower in half the time it took her to get to where she had been from the tower. "Annabeth, let down your hair." No answer. "Annabeth?" Again, no answer.

Hera moved to the back of the tower and uncovered the secret passage into the tower that Annabeth never knew about. Hera got to the main room of the tower and searched frantically for the girl but she was no where to be seen. The woman left the tower with a murderous glare on her face, ready to kill whoever took her flower from her.

**AN: There it is. A little short, but the scene is really short. New chapter to come soon. R&amp;R please! **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Wow! another so soon! I'm kind of on a roll! Also I have no homework this weekend. That's always a plus. anyway, here we go. Also, the song part is from my other story I've got a Dream. Go take a peak. I figured the thugs would be singing in any case. That is the only song i will put in tho.**

Percy led Annabeth through the forest until he got to the clearing where the Snuggly Duckling was. Se had been looking everywhere for it and sniffing everywhere hoping she would be able to smell the place.

"I know it's around here somewhere," Percy said absently, "Ah, there it is. The Snuggly Duckling." Percy showed the blonde girl the pub where he intended on having lunch. In reality, he was hoping to convince her to go home so he wouldn't have to show his face in the kingdom, thus having someone recognizing him. "Don't worry, very quaint place. Perfect for you."

"Well, I do like ducklings." Annabeth said innocently. Percy almost rolled his eyes.

"Yay!" He said, hos voice dripping with sarcasm; not that Annabeth caught on. They walked in and Percy called out as if he knew everyone in the place, "Garcon, your finest table please."

Annabeth appeared to almost have a heart attack. She held out her pan in front of her as to fend off the thugs they saw in the pub. There were about two dozen thugs, all uglier than the one before. Percy led Annabeth through the pub hoping to scare her.

"You smell that? Take a deep breath through the nose. Really it's pretty bad. What are you getting, because to me it's part bad man smell, and the other part is really bad man smell. I don't know why but altogether it just smells like the colour brown. You're in luck." Percy said as he led Annabeth through a row of disgusting men. She suddenly jerked back as a short thug had picked up her hair.

"That's a lot of hair." The thug said as Annabeth gathered up her hair.

"She's growing it out." Percy said, "is that blood in your mustache? Wise Girl look at this, look at all the blood in his mustache."

Annabeth backed up to the bar next to the fire place and bumped into the huge thug sitting at the bar. He turned around and Annabeth held out her pan.

"Hey you don't look so good Wise Girl. Maybe we should get you home, call it a day. Probably better off." Percy started to lead her to the door to get her home and to keep his face from being recognized from the wanted posters, as well as from his past. "This is a five star joint after all, and if you can't handle this place, well maybe you should be back in your tower." Just when Percy was convinced he had succeeded, a thug slammed the door closed and pointed to the wanted poster under his hand.

"Is this you?" He asked. His finger was covering the nose so Percy moved it.

"Ugh, now they're just being mean." He said as he saw the long, hot-dog-shaped nose.

"Oh it's him alright." A large thug with a hook for a hand said advancing on Percy. "Gretta, go find some guards. That reward money's gonna buy me a new hook." The thugs began fighting over Percy, grabbing him from each other.

"I could use the money."

"What about me, I'm broke." The largest thug said, holding Percy out of reach of the others.

"Boys stop!" Percy said trying to get free, "We can work this out."

"Hey leave him alone!" Annabeth said, hitting the thugs on their shields with her frying pan, "give me back my guide!"

"Not the nose, not the nose, not the nose!" Percy said as the thugs held him ready to be beat up. Annabeth latched her hair onto a branch and let it fling and hit the hook-handed thug on the head.

"Put him down!" She shouted. "Okay, I don't know where I am and I need him to take me to see the lanterns 'cause I've been dreaming about them my whole life. find your humanity! haven't any of you ever had a dream?" The hook-handed thug turned towards her and pulled out his ax. He advanced on the girl, making her back up into the bar.

"I had a dream once." And he threw his axe against the wall and it stuck there. Then he started to sing.

"I'm malicious mean and scary.

My sneer could curdle dairy.

And violence-wise my hands are not the cleanest.

But despite my evil look and my temper and my hook,"

he gestured to his hook on his right arm,

"I've always yearned to be a concert pianist." He went up to the piano and started playing a tune to his song.

"Can't you see me on the stage performing Mozart,

tickling the ivories 'til they gleam.

Yes I'd rather be called deadly,

For my killer show-tune medley,"

He played a scale on the piano,

"THANK you!

Cause way down deep inside

I've got a dream."

Then the entire company started singing. It was a weird sight.

"He's got a dream!

He's got a dream!"

Then the hook man went into solo AGAIN,

"See I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem!

Though I do like breaking femurs,

You can count me with the dreamers,

Like everybody else I've got a dream."

Then a really ugly thug with an over large nose stood up and sang.

"I've got scars and lumps and bruises,

Plus something here that oozes,"

He pointed to his underarm,

"And let's not even mention my complexion.

But despite my extra toes

and my goiter and my nose,

I really want to make a love connection."

He crawled into a barrel and pretended it was a boat,

"Can't you see me with a special little lady

Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream?

Though I'm one disgusting blighter

I'm a lover, not a fighter -

'Cause way down deep inside

I've got a dream

I've got a dream!"

"He's got a dream,

He's got a dream!" Chorused the whole room.

"And I know one day romance will reign supreme!

Though my face leaves people screaming

There's a child behind it, dreaming -

Like everybody else

I've got a dream" sang the thug with the large nose.

"Tor would like to quit and be a florist,"

"Gunther does interior design"

"Ulf is into mime"

"Attila's cupcakes are sublime"

"Bruiser knits

Killer sews

Fang does little puppet shows"

The hook man sang AGAIN, "And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns!"

A very large thug took out his unicorn.

Then they all turned on Percy

"What about you?" Asked the hook man.

"I'm sorry, me?" Questioned Percy.

"What's your dream?" Asked big nosed man.

"Sorry boys, I don't sing." As he said this they all pointed swords at him so he jumped up on a table and sang.

"I have dreams, like you - no, really!

Just much less touchy-feely

They mainly happen somewhere

warm and sunny

On an island that I own

Tanned and rested and alone"

They grabbed him off the table and Percy though fast,

"Surrounded by enormous piles of MONEY"

Annabeth had been watching, trying not to laugh. Then she had her turn,

"I've got a dream!"

"She's got a dream!" They chorused

"I've got a dream!"

"She's got a dream!"

"I just want to see the floating

lanterns gleam!" Annabeth sang as she hopped up onto a table.

"Yeahh!" The thugs yelled.

"And with every passing hour

I'm so glad I left my tower -"

"Like all you lovely folks I've got a dream!"

They alternated singing. "She's got a dream!"

"He's got a dream!"

"They've got a dream!"

"We've got a dream!"

"So our diff 'rences ain't

really that extreme!"

All together "We're one big team...!"

"Call us brutal -"

"Sick -"

"Sadistic -"

"And grotesquely optimistic"

The thugs all chorused "'Cause way down deep inside

We've got a dream!"

"I've got a dream!" Hook man shouted

"I've got a dream!" Big nosed man shouted.

The thugs chorused

"I've got a dream!

I've got a dream!

I've got a dream!"

"I've got a dream!" Annabeth sang

They all chorused together

"Yes way down deep inside, I've got a dream! Yeah!"

**AN: *sigh* there it is. please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: And another one! Woot woot! Anyway, read on my friends! I am doing this chapter in Percy's POV cuz the previous one was all song, so i figured i'd give him another one. :) also, im skipping some of the parts that don't involve Percy pr Annabeth, cuz this is their story, no Jason's or Hera's, or the Stoll's. :) on another note, reveal for who Percy is. twist off of the movie to make it my own story. **

After they had finished singing the door burst open and Gretta came in announcing, "I found the guards." Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and rushed behind the bar.

"Where's Jackson? Where is he? I know he's in here somewhere." Jason, captain of the guard said, "Find him, turn the place upside down if you have to." He slammed his fist on the bar right above where Percy and Annabeth were hiding. Percy closed his eyes and prayed for an escape. If he was caught he would surely be recognized.

As Jason and his guards started searching, the hook-handed thug gestured for Percy to follow him. Percy followed and found the thug had led them to a secret passage.

"Go, live your dream." hook-handed thug said.

"I will." Percy said, as he realized he could live his dream.

"Your dream stinks. I was talking to her." Percy narrowed his eyes in a half hearted glare.

"Thank's for everything." Annabeth said, kissing the hook-handed thug on the cheek and making him blush. She took Percy's hand and hurried into the tunnel.

Percy didn't know what to think. He had just had a close call with Jason and his guard. If anyone caught him, it would mean the end of the line for his plans.

_Flashback_

_Percy peered into the corridor, looking for guards. There were none so he tip-toed past his father's chambers, the throne room, and the foyer. He made it to the courtyard, where he swung up onto a waiting horse, and galloped away before anyone knew he was gone. He had left his circlet indicating his status behind, as well as his royal clothes, in favor of peasant clothes._

_"I need to get away." Percy said to himself. People thought that King Poseidon of Arendelle** (has nothing to do with Frozen btw. I just didn't know what other country to put)** was a good father to his son, but Percy knew better. Percy knew his father didn't care about him, he never had since his mother had died. _

_Percy galloped past the drawbridge guards and into the night, planning on making his own way, and staying anonymous as Percy Jackson, not Prince Percy of Arendelle. _

_End flashback. _

"Well that got us safe." Percy said, getting his mind off his past and focusing in his present. "didn't know you had it in you back there."

"I Know!" Annabeth said, excited. "I know." She repeated calmer. "So, Percy, where you from?"

"Oh, no no no, Wise Girl. I don't do back story." Percy said, hos voice shaking. "however, I am becoming very interested in yours." He sidled closer to her playfully. "Now, I know I'm not supposed to ask about the hair."

"Nope."

"Or the mother."

"Uh uh."

"Frankly I'm too scared to ask about the parrot." This comment earned Percy a glare from Pascal.

"Owl." Annabeth corrected.

"Whatever, but here's my question: if you wanted to see the lanterns so badly, why haven't you gone before?"

"Uh, hey, well..." Annabeth started to say, but the ground began shaking, "Uhh, Percy, Percy!" She shouted as guards could be seen from the other end of the tunnel.

"Run!" Percy said as they gathered up Annabeth's hair and ran for their lives. They emerged from the tunnel, and fond themselves at a cliff.

_What do we do now?_

**AN: Tadaa! So, Percy is actually a Prince. pretty good if i do say so myself. please tell me what you think. Is it stupid? Confusing? Contradictory? (I tend to do that) Please r&amp;r. **


End file.
